Sophie Vs State: Jamie's death
by invatercat
Summary: Jamie Bennett was bound to become an Adult one day. Sad thing is, the Adult is worse then the Guardians could ever image. It only takes the Adult life 4 years to decide he should be whipped out. The police think Sophie is to blame. Maybe The guardians can help win Sophie's case. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

_prologue~_

"Name?"

"Jamie Bennett."

"Age?"

"22 Years."

"Time of accident?"

"3 AM, Western standards."

"Any Record of drinking or any sort of drug on him?"

"None. He has never gone out to drink and the only drugs he has ever had are prescription drugs that he got two years ago for the flu."

"Hm…Than this was not suicide, nor was it accidental."

"Are you saying this must have been a homicide or murder?"

"Most likely. Tell me, Where was his sister at the time of the accident?"

"Sophie Bennett?"

"The one and only."

"It's not on record."

"Then I say we interview her first."

And the conversation closed as the second detective walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

**A/N: Should I continue this? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sophie Vs. State: Jamie's death**_

_**Chapter One**_

Jack flew around in the night time wind. After the town of burgess was completely covered in snow and everywhere else in the world had been visited, this was his past time. He'd peek into the windows to see how the children he looked after were doing. He hated seeing them grow up, but loved to see their wishes fulfilled.

Like Cupcake, or so Jamie and the others called her, grew up to become a children's book Illustrator. She drew tons of Unicorns, I should add. One of the children that was friends with Jamie became a scientist in astronomy, and another was a high school teacher. The siblings had grown up with not too good jobs, but they did have wonderful family. One got married and was going to have a child soon. The other was married, but no child.

But this made Jack wonder. How were Jamie and Sophie doing? He had not officially seen them in months. He'd come by, but none of them were home. Looking around the town, he decided he'd go look to see how his two favorite children, or adults, were doing. He flew down, past the houses, until he reached the house of the Bennett family. Jack landed on the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He asked. No one answered.

"Jamie! Sophie! It's me!" Jack called, knocking harder on the door. He tapped the door with his frost staff, making the door turn blue with frost. Were they not home? Or Did they stop believing.

"J-jack!?" A voice from behind gasped.

Jack turned around to see the Police car pulling away from the house and a 17 year old Sophie standing in front of the porch, staring at Jack. Jack smiled, opening his arms so the teen could hug him. Sophie ran into him, almost knocking him to the ground. He hugged Sophie back, but realized something. Sophie was crying?

"Jack! Y-you're back! I…I…I can't believe it!" Sophie pulled back, looking Jack in the eyes. Her own green eyes were filled with heart-breaking tears and she had to sniff quite a lot.

"I-I know! B-buy hey, you don't have to cry about it!" Jack said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"J-jack, I'm not crying over seeing you. D-don't get me wrong, I missed you so much but…!but….." She trailed off, walking towards the door and unlocking it.

"But what?" Jack asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Come inside, please." Sophie sighed, opening the door and motioning the winter spirit inside.

One the two were inside the rather warm house, sitting across over each other in the living room, Sophie finally told Jack her problem.

"So, Um, You noticed the Police Car that dropped me off, right?" She began with a stutter.

"Um….Yeah?" Jack was confused.

"I was just at the police station being questioned for a rather new case." Sophie said, tears all readying reforming in her eyes.

"And what is the case about?" Jack leaning closer to Sophie yet still in his chair. He sensed that something was horribly wrong. It scared him.

"A few days ago….Actually just two days ago….Jamie was found dead." Sophie sniffed, holding in her tears the best she could.

"!" Jack's eyes widen. Jamie? Dead? HOW!? Anger built up into him. His grip on his frost staff harden and the anger he had made the house temperature drop dramatically. Sophie sneezed due to this. Jack did not realize this however.

"How!? Why!? Jamie can't be dead!?" His yelled, the wind circling around him. He stared at Sophie for answers, tears even in his own eyes. He was oblivious to what he was doing and how it affected the young girl.

"I don't know! The police told me they found him dead and they started questioning me as if I were the killer!" Sophie screamed out. Jack let go of his staff and the wind and cold stopped.

"…Why you?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"They tell me they have to question everyone close to Jamie, but Jamie doesn't have friends and they didn't even question momma and papa! I think they think I'm the killer!" Sophie said, slopping back in her chair.

"…But there is no way in the man in the moon's sight that this could this be your fault." Jack said.

Sophie stood up. Her blond, messy hair covering half her face. Her eyes were narrow and what you could see of her eyes were blocked by tears. Her cheeks were red and she had a frown on her face.

"I know! Me even hurting brother is the last thing I could ever do! I'd rather die myself then see him get hurt! I have no idea why they want to push the case on me! The sad thing is that my mother and father might not believe me and there is really no one to help me!" Sophie cried out, her fists balled up and her nails digging into the inside of her hands.

"We could help you, Sophie." Jack offered.

"HOW!? Me and Jamie are the only people related to the case that can see you, and Jamie is gone!" Sophie hissed.

"Just because nobody can see use does not mean we can't help you with your problem. You might not be a child anymore, but that doesn't mean we must stop caring for you." Jack stood up, grabbing Sophie's wrists. He looked into her eyes, trying to make her trust him.

"Now I know I can turn hard times into fun times, but this one is one of the only times I cannot. This doesn't mean I still can't help." Jack said. Sophie let a tear fall off her face and onto the wooden floor. She pulled her hand away from the spirit and walked towards the hallway into another room.

"I'm going to bed now." She almost whispered.

"Stop." Jack Frost suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping her from going anywhere.

"What now?" She asked.

"It's been awhile since you saw Eastermund right?" He asked, smirking.

"What about Bunnymund?"

"Maybe I can turn the frown upside down for a while. Maybe you could hang out with the other guardians for a while, and then we ask for help."

Sophie stared at Jack for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie Vs. State: Jamie's Death**

**Chapter Two**

_-Start game_

_-load saved game_

_-slot one _

_-Continue from Chapter One?_

_-Yes_

_-Loading…_

_-Complete!_

_After a black screen, you see a message pop up. It reads "Unlocked! Part of the crime! Review or skip?"_

_You take no time to click review…_

A car drove into the Bennett household drive way. A man turned the car off, got out, closed the door, locked it, and then headed towards the door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the house. Walked inside, took his shoes off, and placed the keys on the kitchen table, which had a few things scattered on top of it.

The man sighed, running his hands through his hair as he walked down the hall and into a room, closing the door behind him. The door closes and you can clearly read "Jamie Bennett" on the door. The door fully shuts and the scene ends.

"_Replay?"_

_You looked at the screen. It didn't show clearly who the man was, but you guessed it was 22 year old Jamie. You didn't get a good look at anything, really. It was all too dark. Couldn't tell what type of car it was or what the key looked like or even the shoes he wore. _

_In a way, you really couldn't prove that man was Jamie. _

_From the options you had, "Replay" and "Continue onward", you clicked "Continue onward", the story taking you onto Chapter two. _

Sophie laughed and squealed as she played with the little eggs of Bunny's Warren. All the Guardians were watching her with a smile, but only Jack had a hard time keeping the smile. The others were happy to see the little girl again, for it had been so long, but they were also confused as why she was there now.

Sophie laid on the ground and played with the eggs as if she were a cat. Her front towards the sky and her head back, looking into the grass that covered her face. Batting at the small eggs who were not yet colored. This is how she played with her dog sometimes. You know, the one that chased Bunnymund once. She was getting rather old, and Sophie and Jamie knew that her end would come soon.

"It's been so long since I saw her. I remember her running around the warren just like today." Tooth smiled. Jack nodded, but kept his eyes on Sophie.

"Makes me realize how much I actually miss the little ankle-biter" BunnyMund smiled slightly, looking from Sophie to the small egg he held, putting blue dots on it with a paint brush.

"Why didn't you bring her brother over for a visit, Jack?" North suddenly asked. The other three guardians nodded, looking at the winter spirit.

Jack's eyes were on Sophie, but they were open more to that question. A breath escaped his mouth and his hands clenched his staff more. Sophie had heard the question too and stopped, getting up and looking down. Sophie tried not to let tears become visible as she walked over to Jack and stood beside him. The four other guardians stepped back so that Jack and Sophie were in front of them. Some of the eggs, baby teeth, and little elves that had come along were also at their master's feet in confusion.

"Jack, Would you mind telling us why Jamie isn't here?" Bunnymund asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I brought Sophie here to cheer her up. It worked for a while, didn't it?" Jack said, looking up at the others.

"Cheer her up? Jack, what are you talking about?" North asked.

"Jami-" Jack began, but Sophie broke down in tears. Her cheeks red and her eyes closed with salty tears pouring out. She dropped down to the soft grass, her cries of sorrow echoing the warren and making all movement stop.

"S-sophie!" Tooth gasped, and was going to comfort her but deiced that wasn't the best idea right now.

"Jamie died." Jack said, hurt in his voice. Tears in his eyes as well.

Bunnymund, Tooth, North, and the little helpers gasped. A "!?" formed out of golden sand over Sandy's head. The only thing that could be heard and the only thing that moved was the wind, taking it's seat in the warren for the coming show.

"H-he died?" Tooth breathed out, hands over her mouth.

"Nobody knows for sure how, but the police think Sophie did it. She is the only person they question and Sophie told me she feels like they want to put the charges on her." Jack said, looking at Sophie in the corner of his eye. Her crying had calmed down, but the tears did not stop. She was also leaning against his Frost staff for support.

"But Sophie is just about the most innocent child we watch over! You'd be crazy to think she had anything to do with it!" Bunnymund growled, hoping over to the girl and pulling her into a protective hug while glaring at Jack for answers.

"They are just desperate. It's rare for crime in Burgess to be this bad. When it is this bad, they wanna get it all over with." Sophie said in between chokes.

"…." Bunny said nothing. He looked down at her and softly ran his paw through her messy, blond hair, which helped calm her down.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tooth asked, sitting on the ground, sighing.

"I can't let them take Sophie away from us. If the adult life already took Jamie away then how can Sophie survive? She needs us more than ever before. And I don't want to let her out of my sight. I don't want to leave to spread winter around. Mother Nature can do that for now. I need a break. " Jack said, breathing in and out every so often.

"I think I'd like a vacation from being a Guardian. T-too help Sophie." Jack looked down, rubbing his hand up and down the staff in a soft, sorrowful way.

"We'd all like that, Jack. But me and Sandy cannot risk a break. We work every hour. We risk even leaving to come here. Jack, you are able to slip a few days but it is still a risk. If anybody can take a break, it's North and Bunny. But I'm not saying it is alright for them to do so. What if the eggs mess up or the elves get into the toys?" Tooth said, looking around at the others.

There was more silence. There was a since of wind, but it was not blowing around. There was also a since of nighttime. Was the Wind and the Man in the Moon sitting to watch the show? Really?

"I think it's about time to leave." Jack sighed, letting the wind hold him just about the ground as he stood up.

"No! Please don't take me home." Sophie shook.

"I didn't say your home." Jack said, walking around in a circle, still balancing above the ground.

"Huh? Jack, she can't stay at the lake. She'll freeze." Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at Jack. Sophie looked up at the guardians, sniffling.

"There is a cabin near the lake. It's the house I used to live in 300 years ago. I still use it as a home, and it seems like a good place for Sophie. Still in burgess but not in danger of suspicion." Jack said, dropping down onto the ground.

"…I've never seen the cabin." North said.

"That's because it's hidden under a patch of large trees. And because it's so old it's a rather small house. The cold has kept out most of the bugs, and I made sure none of the things inside are stolen."

There was really nothing else to say. Jack took Sophie to his cabin and the other guardians went back to work, now with a large weight on their shoulders that they were sure would not be lifted for a long time. Phil had notice North act less jolly and the baby teeth noticed Tooth less hyper. Bunnymund, being who he was, still kept up his work, but was a little bossier.

Worry drove them all down.

It was only a matter of time before they would join together, not to fight a common enemy, but to go against the humans with their own opinions powering them.

_-Chapter two FIN. _

_-Who's opinions weigh more? The jury's, when the time comes, or the Guardians'? Who has more power and control over Sophie's future? _

**A/N:**

**The intro was kind of an experiment. It represents the jury finding out and being told about the case. Of course, this hasn't happened yet in the timeline, but it is a perspective from the future. They are told what the police know already. And that is some man drove up, entered the house, and went into the room labeled Jamie's Room. It wasn't detailed enough to confirm anything important. There wasn't even a time frame. **

**I also want to treat the readers kind of like the jury. Of course, you guys will say Innocent, for that is how the story kind of views it. But is she really? Is she faking everything? I never said it directly, did I? Sophie and Jack say things, but that is not me. **

**Review? Feedback? Would you like to say something on your mind or ask a question? Why not answer the question above, at the end of the story? **

**Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
